Shizuku Nagura
Shizuku Nagura is a great admirer of Ah Ashura and his band VIDOCQ. She is first encountered by Hiroshi Uchiyamada during his trip to Hokkaido in GTO: Paradise Lost. History Background Before the events of Paradise Lost, Shizuku was a sponsor of the band VIDOCQ. She frequented VIDOCQ's concerts and often offered its vocalist Ah Ashura money and sex while the band was struggling financially. Then, one day, the band was picked up by a major label to release an album. Its release was a huge success and the band's popularity increased drastically. With his finances covered by the label and his sex appeal augmented by his new-found fame, Ashura discarded Shizuku; eventually forgetting her. Sometime in the future, Shizuku is unexpectedly invited by Ashura to join him on a trip to Hokkaido. Still an admirer of Ashura and VIDOCQ, she accepted. During their trip, Ashura attempted to penetrate her with a beer bottle out in the wilderness. Disgusted with his perverseness, she fled. Manga Nearby, Hiroshi Uchiyamada is enjoying a meal next to his Toyota Voxy. He witnesses Shizuku dashing out of the forest with her skirt and shoes in-hand. He follows her and attempts to garner her attention, but fails. She quickly enters a large recreational vehicle and locks herself inside. Shortly after, Ashura arrives and becomes increasingly agitated when he discovers that Shizuku locked him out of his own recreational vehicle. Uchiyamada attempts to calm him, but Ashura responds by threatening to kill him. Having heard this, Shizuku unlocks the door and allows Ashura inside. Later at night, Shizuku approaches Uchiyamada and apologizes for Ashura's aggressive behavior. As she is apologizing, Uchiyamada observes bruises on her upper chest and shins. He interrupts her and asks about the bruises. She replies that the bruises are nothing and then changes the subject matter of their conversation. Before leaving, she offers him some hand warmers; which Uchiyamada gratefully accepts. In the morning, she and Ashura leave for Shiretoko National Park in their recreational vehicle. During a brief orientation for the Five Lakes Nature Trail Walk at the national park, Uchiyamada appears standing at the entrance. Afterwards, he trails the couple as Ashura searches for an area for him and Shizuku to fornicate. However, he is stopped by a forest ranger when he attempts to follow them off of the trail. Eventually, they arrive at an open area and Ashura has her stand against a tree with her ass facing him. As he is lifting up her skirt, they two hear a bear step on a branch. Immediately, Ashura flees leaving Shizuku standing next to the tree. Fortunately for Shizuku, the bear chases after Ashura. All alone, Shizuku finds a riverbank and proceeds upstream hoping to come upon some houses. Unfortunately for her, this only leads her deeper into the forest. Meanwhile, Uchiyamada informs the forest rangers of her disappearance. They form a search party, but their efforts are unfruitful and they are compelled to suspend their search until morning. In spite of this, Uchiyamada takes up the search. He purchases some equipment at a large department store and departs for the national park. He is pursued by some thugs hired by Sakurada, Ashura's talent manager, but is able to lose them. Ultimately, Uchiyamada is able to find Shizuku. Unfortunately, he is not the only one; a bear emerges from the thickets opposite of Shizuku and saunters into the stream separating her and Uchiyamada. It chases her to the edge of a waterfall. Luckily, Uchiyamada arrives and fends it off with an umbrella and some bear spray (a type of pepper spray). However, its effects are only temporary and the two are forced to jump. Upon impact, Shizuku's skirt is torn away from her body. When they surface, Uchiyamada offers her an emergency mylar blanket. Uncomfortable in her current situation, Shizuku admits to leaving her panties in the clearing she and Ashura were at earlier and asks Uchiyamada to turn around. He obliges her. Once she is finished tying the mylar blanket around herself, the two begin to navigate the forest using Uchiyamada's GPS. While they are walking, Shizuku asks about Ashura's earlier predicament. Uchiyamada replies that she should not concern herself with him as he has done nothing for her since he was found. He continues on to explain that Ashura had lied to the forest rangers and reporters about their situation to protect his image. To conclude, he expresses his wonder as to why Shizuku isn't angry with Ashura. Shizuku responds by divulging her past with Ashura to Uchiyamada. She then explains that since he signed with a major label, he has been treating her a million times worse than before. Uchiyamada interjects by saying that Ashura thinks of her as nothing more than a worthless object. He describes Ashura as a coddled, egotistical child and asserts that Shizuku mustn't allow for this type of behavior to continue. Else, it'll fester. They arrive at a cliff overlooking Uchiyamada's Voxy. From there, they are able to spot the thugs that were chasing Uchiyamada earlier in the day. To scare them off, Uchiyamada shakes the brush concealing them and roars as though he were a bear. It works and the two of them quickly descend down the cliff. Before taking shelter in his Voxy, Uchiyamada discusses the option of revealing the truth to the press with Shizuku. He mentions that the change that it would induce would be extremely beneficial for both her and Ashura. Uchiyamada then changes the subject and offers Shizuku some food and beverages. Inside, Uchiyamada receives a call from his daughter Yoshiko Uchiyamada. However, the call drops as soon as he accepts the call. Subsequently, Uchiyamada begins preparing food for the two of them to eat and proposes they watch From the Northern Lands ''(Kita no kuni kara''). Afterwards, the two fall asleep. Sometime in the night, the thugs return to find them in the Voxy sound asleep. They quietly remove Shizuku from the vehicle while another one of the thugs breaks the driver-side window with his baseball bat to remove Uchiyamada. Uchiyamada pleads with the thugs to release her, but they have other intentions for such a pretty doll. As the thugs prepare to load Uchiyamada and Shizuku into their SUV, a bear appears from behind it. The thugs flee. As they do so, one inadvertently runs into Shizuku knocking her down. Fortunately, Uchiyamada's dog, Eikichi, arrives to distract the bear. Behind him, Eikichi Onizuka appears wielding a bat. With a single swing to the face, he manages to terrorize the bear. Now, it too flees from the scene. Shortly thereafter, the thugs return; but they are swiftly beaten by Onizuka. Onizuka then tasks one of the thugs with siphoning gas from their SUV for Uchiyamada's Voxy. Once they have enough gas, they depart for Ashura's location. There, they encounter Sakurada who admits to sending those thugs after Uchiyamada before attacking the group. While the other three continue forward to confront Ashura, Onizuka fights Sakurada, who proves no match for Onizuka. Outside of Ashura's recreational vehicle, Shizuku stops Uchiyamada to confess that she won't go before the press with the truth about what happened. Instead, she promises that she will secure an apology from him for their troubles. In response, Uchiyamada questions her as to why she would defend him even though he is fornicating with another girl as they speak. He continues on by reminding her of what he said about boys: the more you pamper them, the more they try to get away with. If she wants to move forward, she has to end the pampering. After the call girl leaves, the group enters sporting teddy bear headpieces. With a single punch, Onizuka renders Ashura unconscious. They proceed to carry both Ashura and Sakurada's unconscious bodies into a cage mantled with fresh salmon before locking them inside. Eventually, the duo awaken hanging above some awfully hungry bears. As they're freaking out, Shizuku explains her situation to them. In an attempt to rescue himself, Ashura lies to her, declaring that he was simply signing something for a fan in his recreational vehicle. Unconvinced, Onizuka refutes his claim. Aggravated, Ashura shouts for Onizuka to butt out and for Shizuku to raise the cage. Else, he would punish her again. Unfortunately, his threats incur the opposite of his aims; Shizuku lowers the cage. Frightened now, Ashura apologizes to her and begs for her to raise the cage. Again, Onizuka steps in. He proclaims that only the truth will set the two of them free. If he were to publicly admit the truth, then Shizuku would raise the cage. Ashura eagerly agrees. Later on, as everyone is taking the ferry back to the mainland, the group watches Ashura's online confession. Uchiyamada wonders if they went too far, but Shizuku asserts that they didn't. That it was the right choice. After all, he had betrayed her so many times before and had never gotten in trouble for it. She thanks Uchiyamada and offers to cover the repairs for his Voxy. He attempts to decline her offer, but she insists saying that she wants to. She hugs him and calls him her hero. Gallery Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:GTO PL Characters